Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{2}{4}+14\dfrac{2}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {14} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {14} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=30 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 30 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 30+\dfrac{5}{10}+\dfrac{4}{10}$ Add the fractions: $= 30+\dfrac{9}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 30\dfrac{9}{10}$